Super Heroes
Super Heroes is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Marvel Adventures Super Heroes #21: 10 Mar 2010 Current Issue :Super Heroes #1: 14 Apr 2010 Next Issue :Super Heroes #2: 12 May 2010 Status Ongoing monthly series. Final issue is #21, after which the title will be re-launched as simply Super Heroes. Characters Main Characters Spider-Man, Hulk, Ironman Allies Enemies Hercules Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Super Heroes #1 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Marvel Adventures Super Heroes #21 Past Storylines Collections Digests *'Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man/Hulk/Iron Man: Triple Threat' - Collects #1-4. "All adventure, all action, for all ages! Join Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Hulk as they team up against the fiercest obstacles and most dangerous villains they've ever encountered! Featuring Hercules, Kang the Conqueror, and Klaw!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133208 *'Marvel Adventures Thor featuring Captain America, Dr. Strange & Ant-Man' - Collects #5-8. "Join Thor, Captain America, Dr. Strange and Ant-Man as they go up against the fiercest obstacles they’ve ever encountered. First, see how the God of Thunder came to our world, and what awesome adversities shaped him into a champion of man! Then, the Master of the Mystic Arts encounters a cosmically powered creature that has been allowing its newborn babies to feed on the very fabric of reality. And who is Ant-Man? How did he get both the ability to shrink to less than an inch tall and speak directly to ants? All these stories plus two action-packed tales featuring Captain America." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133216 *'Marvel Adventures Thor and The Avengers' - Collects #9-12. "See Dr. Strange enlist the help of Foggy Nelson as they go up against the dreaded Dormammu. Then, Ant-Man goes looking for a job but finds the Sandman instead! And Captain America faces the hyper-technological might of Hydra! Plus, an epic tale featuring Thor, god of thunder!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133224 *'Marvel Adventures Spider-Man and The Avengers' - Collects #13-16. "Bulldogs are about the best dogs in the world. Everyone knows that, but when the Leader decides to use a robotic bulldog to steal all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s private files, it's up to She-Hulk, Spider-Man and Tigra to clean up after the dog! Then, all Hawkeye wanted was to show the Blonde Phantom a new exhibit at the art gallery, but the art gallery is in a bank lobby, and on this day the bank lobby is featuring more than art; it has a gang of bank robbers! If that's not enough action for you, when the Hulk and Tigra show up on the red carpet for Hollywood's biggest awards night, it looks like it's going to be a truly magical night...that is until the super villain known as Mysterio shows up! Finally, Spider-Woman, Beast and Giant-Girl team up to play detective when Hercules is found unconscious!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133232 Hardcovers History Marvel Adventures Super Heroes presents out-of-continuity tales of the Marvel Super-Heroes in a classic vein. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Paul Tobin. Publishing History Began publication in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Super Heroes #2: 12 May 2010 :Super Heroes #3: 09 Jun 2010 :Super Heroes #4: 14 Jul 2010 News & Features * 29 Nov 2007 - Inside the Adventures IV: Paul Tobin Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Kids